


i'm your ch-ch-cherry bomb

by moerilind (tsurakutemo)



Series: the trials and tribulations of yuta and jaehyun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/moerilind
Summary: He can feel someone watching, their stare practically burning, and when he looks it's Jaehyun, standing in the shadows. Their eyes meet and Yuta knows what's gonna happen once he's done. It reminds him of receiving a similar look, in the half-dark of a bedroom.





	i'm your ch-ch-cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha ha ha ha ha see you in hell

It starts like this. Yuta, doing his photoshoot for their new mini album, following the photographer's directions, trying to make everything seem natural rather than clumsy, trying to eyefuck the camera so that the photographer can get the shots he wants. This isn't a cute concept, he'd said before they started. Challenge the viewers, make them want you. It would be easier for someone like Taeyong, but to Yuta it's never going to feel completely natural. It doesn't mean he isn't doing his best, usually with success, but he struggles occasionally.

He can feel someone watching, their stare practically burning, and when he looks it's Jaehyun, standing in the shadows. Their eyes meet and Yuta knows what's gonna happen once he's done. It reminds him of receiving a similar look, in the half-dark of a bedroom, Jaehyun looking down at him and making him want, making him need, and then giving him exactly what he craves. The memory of it gives him the confidence to relax completely, to send the camera a challenging look that's more meant for Jaehyun than anyone else, and he knows that when he sees the pictures later he won't be looking into the camera at all.

He can hear the photographer praising him, apparently getting what he wants, and Yuta almost smiles. He, too, is about to get what he wants.

Jaehyun is quick about it. Yuta is barely give time to look at the photos and agree that yes, they look good, he's satisfied, before Jaehyun is whisking him away, telling everyone around them that he just needs to borrow Yuta for a bit, they'll be back soon, he just needs help with something.

That something is his dick, hard against Yuta's hip when he presses against him. They're locked away in one of the tiny supply closets, the lock not even working properly, and Jaehyun is biting at his collarbone. It hurts and Yuta hisses, pushing at him a little. Jaehyun pulls back, eyes dark, and Yuta surges in to kiss him.

“We'll be caught,” he says between kisses, groaning when Jaehyun tugs him back by his hair. It's getting long, Jaehyun is able to get a good fistful and guide Yuta where he wants him.

“I made Doyoung keep people away,” Jaehyun answers, going for his neck again, lips against the hollow of his throat, “he'll make sure no one hears you, no matter how much you want them to. Don't lie, I know of your little exhibitionist streak.”

Yuta grins and Jaehyun laughs, pulling him in for a kiss. “You look fucking hot, did you really think it wasn't gonna do something to me? I've been half-hard the entire time you were getting your pictures taken. When you were lookin' at me like that... fuck, Yuta, you have no idea.”

Yuta has some idea, he knows what he can do to Jaehyun. It's amazing, having so much power over Jaehyun, knowing he can make Jaehyun go weak in the knees from so little. But then Jaehyun can do that to him, too, and he does it often. Yuta doesn't mind. They're both into kinky shit and can give each other what they need and that's what matters. They're clearly meant to be, at least that's what Yuta's been thinking ever since he told Jaehyun that he wanted to be used as a cumbucket and Jaehyun hadn't as much as flinched, just put him on his knees and given him exactly that.

“Hey, you with me?” Jaehyun asks, pulling him back to the situation at hand. Yuta blinks, realising Jaehyun has unhooked the suspenders and tied one end to the scarf around Yuta's neck, which is already tied enough that the knot won't give from a couple of pulls. He nods and Jaehyun smiles, giving him another kiss before pushing him down.

Yuta goes willingly, sinking to his knees. He can see that Jaehyun is hard through his pants, the bulge prominent, and he can't help but nuzzle his cheek against it. Jaehyun sighs, clearly pleased, and Yuta mouths at it, feeling it twitch. Jaehyun's pants are thing and loose, and Yuta is tempted to just stay like this. But Jaehyun tugs on the suspenders, pulled tight from where he has curled them around his hand and wrist. There's too much give in them to do more than tug slightly, but Yuta gets the hint and pulls his pants down.

Jaehyun's hard, the tip wet and Yuta's mouth waters. He's shameless enough to admit that he loves Jaehyun's dick. It's fat and fucking gorgeous, stretches his mouth when Yuta blows him and his ass when they fuck. He hadn't been able to take it at first even, even if Jaehyun had stretched him for what felt like hours, but Jaehyun had been patient where Yuta hadn't. The sense of accomplishment he'd felt when he'd finally been able to sit on it, take Jaehyun balls deep, had been incredible. The praise Jaehyun had heaped on him had been even better.

Yuta takes him into his mouth, pushing until his nose is pressed against Jaehyun's pubes, his throat working to keep him there. Jaehyun curses and puts his hand back into Yuta's hair, pulling his head forwards to keep him there too, hips kicking a little, fucking his throat in increments. Then he lets go and Yuta pulls back to cough, eyes watering a little. Jaehyun takes his cock into his other hand to tap the head against Yuta's bottom lip and Yuta opens up, lets him push back in deep. It's easy, so fucking easy, to just relax and let Jaehyun fuck his mouth. Spit drips down his chin, down Jaeyun's cock, and Yuta moans.

This is when he feels most comfortable. On his knees, letting Jaehyun use him until he cums, feeling filthy and really fucking good. His own cock is hard already, pressed against the front of his trackies, and he isn't even wearing underwear and it's fucking Givenchy, someone's probably gonna have his head when he inevitably gets cumstains on it. He doesn't care. Nothing really matters when he's like this. He's gonna be embarrassed and fretful when it's over, but right now... honestly, Jaehyun could probably tell him to walk out and bend him over in the middle of the studio right now and he would do it without question.

Jaehyun's giving a running commentary, his words filthy and making Yuta's cheeks heat up, but he's so utterly pleased, muffled moans getting out whenever Jaehyun pulls back.

“You're so fuckin' good, you look best on your knees... can't believe you're letting me do this to you, you're my hyung and you're letting me own you, and you do it so well, fuck... bet you're so hard right now, bet you're gonna fucking bust the moment I touch you, bet you can't even last that long, you love having my cock in your mouth... you'd be on your knees all the time if you could, wouldn't you, jut waiting for someone to feed you a cock when they're horny.”

Dirty talk didn't use to do much for him, but of course Jaehyn's able to even make that hot, the words settling somewhere in his gut, hot and unrelenting. Yuta grips Jaehyun's hips to have something to anchor himself to, chasing after it when Jaehyun pulls back. Jaehyun laughs, smacking his wet dick against Yuta's cheek and leaving a smear of spit and precome. It's filthy, Yuta is filthy... he feels like a slut, and it doesn't feel bad.

Jaehyun leans against the wall, looking cocky but turned on. Yuta did that, he's the only one who can get Jaehyun like this and it feels powerful. He grins and Jaehyun laughs. “You're the only one I've met who is happy getting mouthfucked,” he says, patting Yuta's cheek almost gently. Then he pulls Yuta's mouth back on his cock, fucking forwards quick and shallow and Yuta hums, moans, the noise garbled but the vibrations are the trick and Jaehyun gasps. He fucks in deeper, and Yuta's tears spill over when he pushes in deep enough to make him gag. It's clearly what Jaehyun's aimed for because he curses and does it again.

Yuta can take it and Jaehyun knows it. He pulls back when Yuta needs to breathe and even then only long enough to let him recover, before he fucks back in deep. He comes sudden and without warning, grunting as cum spurts across Yuta's tongue, and then over his lips and the bridge of his nose and his cheek when Jaehyun pulls back before he's done. It's not like Yuta's makeup isn't already ruined, and now there's cum mixed with spit and tears. Yuta falls back when Jaehyun lets go of him, trying to get his breath back. He's so hard it hurts and he's tempted to just rut into nothing and let the friction of his pants get him off.

Jaehyun's sprawled back against the wall, his cock hanging out, still hard and messy and Yuta almost wants to get his mouth back on him. He sniffled hard, his nose stuffy and its gross but no more gross than getting mouthfucked.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta says, voice choked and rough and sounding a bit pathetic. Jaehyun doesn't even straighten out, lazy, just shifts his weight and then nudges his shoe against Yuta's dick through his pants. Yuta groans, rocking up against it. Jaehyun's shoe is too hard for it to be comfortable, but when has Yuta needed to be comfortable to get off anyway?

Jaehyun seems comfortable staying right where he is and Yuta has to brace himself against the floor and rock up against his shoe to get the friction he craves. It takes pathetically little to get him off and he whimpers and cries out a little when he cums. Jaehyun presses down, grinding his foot down against Yuta's dick as he messes up the inside of his trackies, until Yuta is done and sensitive and it hurts.

“Fuck, I'm done,” Yuta groans and Jaehyun pulls back, dropping down to the floor instead. Yuta shifts up, shaking a little as he moves over and Jaehyun pulls him close, using his sleeve to wipe at Yuta's face. “Are you okay?” he asks, always concerned about it when they're done, and Yuta nods.

“I'm glad I don't have to sing for a few more days,” he answers, because his voice is shot to hell right now, more croaky than anything else. Jaehyun just smiles, eyes crinkling, and it shouldn't be so cute when just a minute ago he was being filthy as fuck. Yuta shakes his head, tucking his head against Jaehyun's shoulder, trying to calm down. It's going to get uncomfortable soon, once his cum cools and gets all stiff and gross, and Doyoung isn't gonna keep an eye out for much longer probably.

But for now he's too boneless to move and the least Jaehyun can do after that is let him cuddle. Just for a moment. Yuta isn't a cuddler, but he always craves closeness after being laid bare like that.

Far too soon, Jaehyun will get up and pull Yuta to his feet. Doyoung will be giving them an annoyed look and they'll try to wash out Yuta's pants with little success, and probably get yelled at. It's always the same. And when they get home Yuta will make Jaehyun do anything he asks as a return of favour because Jaehyun outside of the bedroom is whipped.

But that is soon. For now, Yuta lets Jaehyun kiss his temple and slowly stroke his arm as they come down from their highs, content.


End file.
